


Wanna Dance?

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Side Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Derek just kept staring resolutely at the happy couple. They were on the dance floor amidst a few other party-goers. The song playing was kind of boppy, but they were slow-dancing like they were listening to their own music, Erica’s cheek against Boyd’s chest and a smile on her face as they moved in slow, swaying circles.It was lovely. Derek was so happy to see them so calm and at peace like this.He wishedhecould be calm and at peace, but the vultures were annoying and wouldn’t leave him alone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 27
Kudos: 864





	Wanna Dance?

Derek had never been around so many emotional people before in his life, and considering he’d grown up with two sisters who were both Werewolves, that was saying something. 

Full moons _and_ periods? Life was hard with two sisters in the house. 

He supposed he could understand though. They’d had a rough go at life up until this moment, and to realize they’d all made it this far and were currently sitting at the reception for Boyd and Erica’s wedding—well, it was a lot. Even for him. He was feeling a little emotional himself, but he was resolutely keeping his usual stern expression in place. 

He felt like he had to, because a lot of the younger girls present kept trying to come make small talk with him, and it was annoying. Even when he told them he was taken, none of them would listen and kept insisting his _girlfriend_ didn’t have to know. 

It was easy for his girlfriend not to know, given he didn’t _have_ one. His _boyfriend_ , on the other hand, would _definitely_ know given he was sitting literally two seats away from him at the head table. 

Nobody was surprised when Boyd asked Derek to be his best man. He was his Alpha, and probably his closest friend since the pack had come together. Isaac and Scott had been his other groomsmen, and Scott had only even been involved because Erica and Boyd had been fighting over Stiles. 

Erica had plans to make Stiles her man of honour, but Boyd had really wanted him as a groomsman. Considering he had who he wanted as his best man, he’d felt bad trying to steal Erica’s man of honour, so he’d let her win. So, Stiles was her man of honour, with Allison and Lydia as her bridesmaids. 

Derek was happy that the whole head table was pack, because it just showed how strong of a bond they all had with one another. He was sure more members of the pack would’ve been asked, but already having eight people total for the wedding had been enough. They’d all been included in the bachelor and bachelorette parties anyway, so nobody had felt left out. 

Stiles least of all, given he’d planned and attended Erica’s, but had also been invited to Boyd’s. Derek loved how much the pack valued their lone human. 

Well, Allison was also human, but she was a Hunter so she didn’t really count as human. That was how Derek’s mind looked at it, anyway. But still, having his pack so tightly knit and close made his wolf happy. It was like having his family again. Everyone valued each other, they were all friends, they all wanted to stick together no matter what. 

It was why they’d all moved back to Beacon Hills after their various-length university lives had concluded. There might not have been much to do career-wise, but they’d all made it work somehow, and he was so glad to have them all back. 

And now his second was officially married to one of his other Betas. It was something he never thought would happen, him having a pack that was like this. Who loved each other so much. Who wanted to stay together in all ways possible for the rest of their lives. 

It was only a matter of time before the rest followed, too. Allison and Isaac were still dating, and Kira and Scott may as well _be_ married at this point. Lydia and Parrish had been getting closer the past few years, and of course, him and Stiles. 

Derek knew full well everyone had expected him and Stiles to be the first to tie the knot, but Derek wasn’t in any hurry. Neither was Stiles. 

They loved each other. They were together, they were _happy_. They didn’t need a piece of paper to tell them they were going to stay together, and weddings were expensive. Not that Derek thought Stiles _wanted_ a huge wedding or anything, but he wanted to give him something meaningful. Even if it was a small, private wedding with only pack and their closest friends, he wanted to give him something nice. 

He just still wasn’t good with being the centre of attention, and already being Boyd’s best man had put him more in the spotlight than he was comfortable with. 

At least for now, everyone’s eyes were on Boyd and Erica.

Except the annoying girls asking him to dance or trying to make small talk. 

Derek just kept staring resolutely at the happy couple. They were on the dance floor amidst a few other party-goers. The song playing was kind of boppy, but they were slow-dancing like they were listening to their own music, Erica’s cheek against Boyd’s chest and a smile on her face as they moved in slow, swaying circles. 

It was lovely. Derek was so happy to see them so calm and at peace like this. 

He wished _he_ could be calm and at peace, but the vultures were annoying and wouldn’t leave him alone. 

Looking around for Stiles, he found his boyfriend at the table that housed a few members of the police force, joking and laughing with them, his dad’s arm around his shoulders and tugging him into his side while he beamed. 

Stiles had returned from university and immediately taken a job at the sheriff’s department due to his criminal justice degree. He was now a year into being a detective with some of the people who’d watched him grow up. 

And since Stiles, the sheriff and Parrish were all in the pack, a lot of the men and women who worked at the police station had become quite close with various members of it. They didn’t know about the Supernatural, but whenever the pack went out together, or had parties and whatnot, they always invited over some of Stiles and Parrish’s coworkers. Derek liked that they had so many friends outside the pack, as well. 

It made him feel like the good old days, back when his family had still been alive and pack was family, but friends were friends. Now he had both, and it felt really nice. 

“So you’re a freelance writer, right?” one of the girls who’d stolen Boyd’s seat was saying, leaning closer into Derek. “What kind of things do you write? Maybe I’ve read some of them.” 

“Doubt it,” he replied, eyes returning to the happy couple dancing. Whenever he got to the level of rudeness he was sure would ruin the wedding, he always glanced back at the happy couple to remind himself _not_ to kill their happy moment. They already didn’t get a lot of days like today, where everything was perfect and no one was trying to kill them, so he wasn’t going to ruin it for them. 

“Come on, don’t be shy,” one of the other girls insisted, leaning over the table and using her position to squish her boobs together in a very clear attempt to have him glance at her cleavage. 

He wasn’t interested, so his eyes just stayed locked on Erica and Boyd. The song changed then to something softer and slower. Something more in-line with what they were already dancing to in their heads. It was actually kind of calming, and peaceful. He liked it. It was making him feel less murderous. 

“Wanna dance?” 

He’d heard those two words multiple times throughout the evening from various different people. Some of them had given up after a few minutes, and others like the girls still lingering persisted, as if hoping to wear him down. 

This was the first time the words spoken had him snap his gaze to the person asking and he nodded once. 

“I would, actually. Took you long enough to ask.” 

“You could’ve asked too, you know,” Stiles insisted with a snort as Derek stood and moved out from behind the head table. The girls who’d still been holding out hope had all gone silent and still, as if shocked and horrified to discover that Derek had agreed to dance with someone who _didn’t_ have boobs. 

Clearly they’d missed all the cues, given Derek had been the one to fix Stiles’ bow-tie before he gave his speech, and Stiles had gone to get Derek’s plate for him because the crowd of people at the buffet line made him uncomfortable. 

“You looked like you were having fun,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ offered hand when they were both on the same side of the table and walking towards the happy couple together. “I didn’t want to interrupt you.” 

“It’s not every day I get to dance with my boyfriend, you really think I was gonna let tonight end without dancing at _least_ once?” Stiles asked with a wink. They stopped a little bit from Erica and Boyd, not wanting to get too close and interrupt their private moment of bliss, and wrapped their arms around each other. 

Stiles closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Derek’s while they swayed, a cute little smile on his lips while they moved slowly to the music. 

“This was nice,” Stiles said, voice soft, evidently trying to keep with the theme of calm and peace. “I’m glad this was all so nice. Boyd and Erica deserved today.” 

“They did. I’m glad the whole pack is having a good time,” Derek agreed. 

“Except a grumpy sourwolf,” Stiles insisted with a small laugh. “Poor sexy, gorgeous baby, getting hit on by everyone with eyes.” 

“They need their eyes checked if they think I’m more worthy of getting hit on than _you_ are,” Derek grumbled. 

“Who says I’m not getting hit on? I’ve gotten at _least_ twelve numbers.” 

Derek scowled at that, annoyed people were hitting on his boyfriend, but at least everyone would now know they were dating each other. Maybe they could finally be left alone to enjoy their evening without people constantly trying to get down their pants. 

“Weddings are fun,” Stiles said a few moments later. “They’re a lot of work, but they seem fun.” 

“Yeah, they do.” 

“I’d prefer a smaller one, though. Just pack and family.” Stiles laughed. “So basically just pack, since you know, pack _is_ family.” 

Derek smiled, shifting to kiss Stiles’ temple, then pressing his cheek to it while they continued to sway. “Sounds perfect.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Stiles was grinning. “Guess we should get on that.” 

“Guess so. But not right now. Right now, just shut up and dance with me until everyone knows who you belong to.” 

Stiles let out another small laugh, pulled Derek even closer, and continued to sway with him.

Derek hoped the next song was also a slow dance, because he really didn’t want to stop dancing with Stiles. 

Today had been a really, _really_ good day. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
